


A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Kuroken)

by Rogueinsomniac



Series: A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Oneshots) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Wholesome, honestly rated for language, kenma can't bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogueinsomniac/pseuds/Rogueinsomniac
Summary: Kenma decides to bake an apple pie for the holidays and when it goes poorly Kuroo steps in to help his boyfriend.Solely for fluff purposes
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Oneshots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054076
Kudos: 14





	A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Kuroken)

**Kuroo Pov**

Kenma and I were spending Christmas together again this year. When he heard that he set his mind to one very specific task. Kenma had always liked apple pie, and I knew that. I had made him apple pie several times actually but for some reason, this year he wanted to do it, which I honestly don't have an issue with, just... he didn't want help which is concerning considering he barely knows where anything in the kitchen is. He doesn't really go in there for anything but the fridge. So when he said that he wanted to cook I offered to show him where everything was and he "politely" declined. 

I walked into the kitchen and Kenma's entire apron, of which I made him put on, was covered in white. It was quite noticeable on the red and black apron, he looked like newsprint.

"Hey Kenma... what are you doing?" It's a bit concerning to walk in on him like that especially when he wants to do it all on his own. It was a bit cute though.

"Baking what does it look like I'm doing?" Not that. Not that in the slightest. 

He was looking at me all unamused and like his process of baking was obvious.

"Looks like you opened a bag of flour on yourself." His face looked as if he was saying "obviously, of course I meant to look like this." He most definitely did not want to admit that he was looking like he did, all haggard-like. 

"It's for the aesthetic." Oh? He crossed his arms and tensed up his face to show the disapproval of my statement. 

"Sure. Looks good on you." I gave him a thumbs up and went to leave the kitchen because if I were to stay I'd just be critiquing him the entire time.

"Thanks." I heard him say that before I left even though it was quiet it was still audible. 

Even though Kenma and I have been dating for so long we're still awkward when we compliment eachother. Not for any reason in particular, just for me I still get butterflies around him.

I sat in the other room wrapping presents, trying hard not to come back and look at his progress. I wanted it to go well for his sake. I think he gets more stressed around the holidays knowing he has to see other people more often even though we're spending it alone there are different parties and events we've (unfortunately) promised to go to. It wasn't quite my favorite idea to make him go but he said it would be okay, yet he's stressed anyways. I know there are a lot of things that put Kenma in a good state of mind and winning has always been one of them. Sometimes he cares too much about it, but maybe a mini victory would be okay. Maybe it'll make him feel a bit better even if it's over something stupid. Although with the noise in the kitchen, I'm not sure that's the case.

**Kenma Pov**

I know I had said I'd do this alone but why is this so hard? Baking should NOT be this hard. What kind of devils sport is this? I don't understand. I made the dough, it kind of looks like a circle like what the directions told me but it just... what the fuck.

"Kuroo what the fuck. Why won't it roll?" I shouted from the kitchen to him who was in the living room. He came in and smirked at me. I'm fairly certain he was trying not to laugh at me.

"Well you aren't actually pressing on the dough. It won't do anything if you don't add pressure." What? The directions didn't say I had to do that. 

"Well how would I know that?" He looked quite lost at that and he was barely holding it together trying not to laugh as he let out a short breathy laugh before composing himself to help.

"I assume because you've made pie before... have you made pie before?" Do I look like I've ever cooked before?

"I've never made anything before." Why would I ever willingly cook? I barely like most foods.

"...nothing?" He was bewildered by this statement. Had Kuroo really thought I'd known how to cook?

"No. I've never cooked or baked ever." He pursed his lips and then offered.

"Do you want help?" If I wanted someone else to cook, I would have asked. 

"No I'm figuring it out." I can make a fucking pie. I'm not that incompetent.

"Okay just let me know if and when that changes." He started to leave the kitchen again, clearly not believing in my abilities to figure this out.

"I think I can do something simple like baking Kuroo." Anyone can fucking cook. I can figure this out.

"Yeah. Alright." He waved me off and went back to the living room to continue to wrap presents. 

Technically Kuroo was doing all the actual work on Christmas because I wanted to make pie. He just said okay and let me get out of work. He was far too giving to me. 

Eventually Kuroo went back in to the kitchen to sit at the counter and watch me cook while he wrote cards for our friends. Having him here made me feel like I should have been doing a better job. 

"Fuck pie." I saw Kuroo look up at me with a very lost expression on his face.

"I'm sorry?" 

"Fucking pie and it's fucking cook time. If it didn't have to be at all these different temperatures then it would be fine and it would work. I don't understand." He was snickering at the counter trying to hide that fact behind the current card he was writing in. He finds my pain amusing. 

"Kenma, seriously. Are you okay?" No. This is very much not okay. Why is pie so hard to make?

"Why would I cook the apples before hand if they're just gonna go in the oven?" That made absolutely no sense to me. They're just gonna cook in the oven.

"Is that an actual question or are you just talking to yourself?" I finally looked up and met eyes with him. He seemed like he wanted to help and I had no idea what I was doing so...

"You're good at chemistry. Tell me science boy." He pursed and un-pursed his lips at that like he was comprehending my statement.

"Science... I... they won't cook all the way in the oven and they would let out too much juice and your crust wouldn't harden on the bottom if you didn't cook them before hand." Well I hate that. I put my elbows on the table and my head in my hands and let out a sigh. Why is this so difficult? I just want pie.

"Well that's just dumb. Why would they give this so many steps?" Kuroo came over to me and put his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder which I knew he had to lean over to do.

"Kenma do you or don't you want help?" No I don't want help but I don't want it to be bad.

"Do you know how to make pie?" He laughed at me because that was obvious. Of course Kuroo could bake. Kuroo can do everything. Competent bastard.

"Yes. I can bake." Damn. If he could just be bad at one thing then our relationship wouldn't be so unequal. My asshole boyfriend is good at everything.

"Show me what I did wrong. I know this is not right." He squeezed me and let go. He went over to my very unevenly cut apples and odd looking crust that I decided couldn't be rolled and evidently just pressed into the pan. You know, like a child.

"You're correct. It's not right." Thank you, for pointing out the obvious.

"Thanks. Now fix it." He nodded and then continued to explain what was wrong with the pie.

"Yeah, your apples aren't going to cook at this size. I can just re-cut them and show you how they should look umm... we're just gonna redo the crust okay?" I really don't know what I'm doing. At least I know Kuroo will make it good. Kuroo always fixes things. 

"Okay. I still have the butter in the fridge so it's like... chilled." I made a motion with my hands toward the fridge and Kuroo looked very unimpressed. Cocky good at everything dumbass boyfriend.

"Is it like chilled or is it chilled?" He crossed his arms and looked at me clearly not sure if he should trust what I said after my poor attempt.

"It should be cold. I haven't taken it out." He nodded and then went back to what he was doing.

"Okay. Good. Can you get that for me? I'm going to add the flour, sugar and salt to blend." He had gotten all the ingredients he needed back around and then was looking around on the counter all confused. "...Hey Kenma what did you use to mix?" What?

"A spoon." Obviously. Spoons are for mixing and clearly Kuroo thinks that's wrong. The look on his face said it all.

"Are you... are you serious?" He looked concerned and I knew whatever I had done was so obviously not what I should have done.

"Yes. I don't know where anything is." he scrunched up his face and then went to get our from one of the lower cabinets. 

"Okay umm so you should have used this." He pulled out a largish machine that looked intimidating with all the blades. 

"What is that?" I was leaning over the counter to look at it as he placed it down in front of us.

"A Food Processor. It will make it way easier and smoother for you to mix your dough in." Oh... maybe that would have helped.

"Oh. That's kind of cool." He nodded from behind me and ran his hand through his hair like whatever he was doing was difficult and he was tired. I think he's just doing it because I told him I liked it one time. Which I still do so I'm not totally put off by the action.

"Yeah. It's helpful. You use the plastic blade for dough and then you can mix your flour and then put in the butter that I'm gonna show you how to cut it." Isn't he cooking though?

"Why do I need to do it?" He frowned at me and poked my side.

"Because you wanted to make pie. You're gonna help." I know I wanted to make pie but he's better at it. Though maybe it's okay if I get to be around him even if I suck he still wants me here. 

"...okay."

** Kuroo Pov **

I don't know if it was the fact that we were cooking together now or the fact that it was going well but Kenma looked as if his mood had severely increased in a positive way. He smiled, a small yet all together very pleasant smile that shone all the way up to his eyes. I knew whatever we were doing was good because Kenma hadn't smiled in a small while. We had been to a party a few days ago and the social exhaustion that came from that had put him in a mood. He had really tried to get through it and right now he seemed over it in a way. I wonder if that's it, if he is in a good mood right now.

"I'm having a good time if that's what you're wondering. I'm not tired?" Kenma looked up at me from where the new and chilled pie crust was on the counter that we needed to roll out. 

"Is it the look on my face that made you guess?" I was behind him diagonally washing some of the bowls and equipment we had used to keep the space as clean as possible as Kenma spoke.

"It's the look, yes. You look curious, you dumb cat. You look antsy too." He came over to watch me clean bowls instead of continuing with what he was doing and poked at my face. 

"Jeez, I suck at hiding that around you." I was lightly laughing as he pushed his forehead into my shoulder making it much more difficult to dry what I had washed without disturbing him.

"You're not subtle, in any sense of the word." I'm sure that's true especially if Kenma thinks so. Kenma knows people better than anyone else.

"So you're having a good time?" That's always the end goal, isn't it. For Kenma to have a good time around me, or anywhere he is. I don't know if I say it out loud but I always think it.

"You know I am. I know you were on your way to guessing that for sure. You don't have to ask, you know I'm most comfortable when I'm around you." He brought his eyes back up to my face and smiled before taking some of the bowls that he had seen me take out and put them back in the right place.

"I know, I know... I know. I'm just making sure." Maybe I was making sure more than usual because of the current events or maybe I was doing it for myself, no matter the reason Kenma always had a similar answer. One with the resounding message of I love you.

"Okay." He came over after we had cleaned up a little to continue working on the pie. He still looked like a bit of a mess with flour all over his front and his hair messily pulled back even less neatly than before and usual. A gorgeous sight regardless of the scattered look.

"I'm going to strain the apples from the juice. Or do you want to do that and I can roll?" He took his eyes from me to the dough, to the apples simmering on the stove and then back to me deciding how he felt.

"You roll. I won't come out right if I do it." I had seen Kenma be bad at things before and as incompetent as he was going into this that's not where he's at right now. I can simply explain to him what it is he's doing and he'll understand and execute the task easily. The crust would in no way come out poorly if Kenma was the one rolling.

"You're not as bad a you think at cooking. You get things really easily, Kenma." He shrugged as he switched spots with me to be by the stove instead.

"Yeah, I know. But it hurts my arms." He moved his hands in front of my face to show me, like I could see how it _might_ hurt his arms if he were to roll.

"You're just making me do more work then?" Of course Kenma was aware of his own competence and of course he had just wanted to do less work. I'm not sure why that thought had not occurred to me before. It was a classic Kenma move. He knew I'd agree regardless of why he didn't want to do it. I might have been harder on him on giving up if I hadn't already offered.

"Yeah. I guess so. But I'm still helping so, you can't complain." He's absolutely right. He is still helping, I really can't complain even though this seems far more unfair than it previously was in my head

"Fine. I'll roll." He went to do his own task obviously feeling like he had won and me somehow feeling like I had lost our interaction. It wasn't a competition but wasn't it though? How did we get so unintentionally like this? It's not something I mind actually, our interactions like this. It's just... us.

"I mean you offered." And that's why you aren't doing it because I wouldn't go back on that even if you didn't need help.

"I did offer, but I didn't think you were gonna be so cheeky about it." I could tell he was smiling even not looking at eachother. He found amusement in this, I just knew it.

"Thank you for your help." He said it sweetly but it was meant to tease, I knew that.

"I- you're welcome." 

** Kenma Pov **

Kuroo and I had successfully formed our pie and put it in the oven, the process taking way longer than the recipe had said and I had intended it to take. Though, if it ends up well I think I might feel some sense of accomplishment even I failed several times during this. Kuroo and I were on the couch waiting for the timer to go off. I had changed since we finished and were waiting and I now had my head in his lap looking u at him as he brushed his hand through my hair over and over giving me some sense of comfort and relief that we weren't in the kitchen. Even if the pie ends up poorly, which it probably won't because Kuroo helped, this is nice. Laying here with him, it's nice. 

I feel uncomfortable around most people but with Kuroo everything is easy. Even if we don't act like a couple some of the time and we get awkward we can always go back to this. This level of comfort and bliss that I can't find in anyone else and honestly I don't want it if it's not with him. To be able to just look at eachother and know what the other is thinking is something Kuroo and I have come to be very good at. So right now as we wait for the timer to go off just gazing into eachothers eyes we don't need to talk because there is nothing I could say that he doesn't already see on my face or from my body language. Though there are some things that are nice to say out loud. 

"I love you." Some things like that. Some things I don't say often that he rejoices over in his mind later on, things I should say more than I do because of how happy it makes him. And I do want to see Kuroo happy because if you really are in love with someone seeing them happy should always be something you want. 

"I love you too, Kenma." I knew that. He showed it over and over again every day since we fell in love and maybe even before that. He constantly showed it. He was wonderful for me and I knew he loved me. Though, I liked to hear it from him just as much as he did from me. Maybe I liked his voice or maybe I liked the unneeded confirmation of an obvious statement but whatever it was it made me happy. 

When the timer went off and we both left to go to the kitchen we stayed holding hands until he took the pie from the oven and turned off the oven. The pie looked nice because of course it did, apple pie is a glorious creation. We waited for a while till it cooled down slightly and Kuroo cut out pieces for the both of us. 

He put down one of the slices in front of me and took a seat next to me on the other counter stool. 

"Try it. Tell me what you think." I think Kuroo might have wanted it to be good more than I did. 

He watched me as I ate which admittedly was awkward but also very cute on his part. He just wanted it to be good for my sake, the cute bastard. And of course with Kuroo's help the pie was great, it tasted as I had hoped and I wasn't disappointed in the slightest. Even though Kuroo could see it on my face he asked.

"So, is it good?" He knows. He always knows. I nodded and smiled up at him.

"It's good."


End file.
